Dont stand with your back at the wall
by Amoklauf
Summary: Ich befürchte starken Mary-Sue Alarm... Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht anders, ich hab Komplexe! *kopfgegendiewandschlag* Was nicht heißen soll, dass die Frau keine Probleme hat. Irgendwas ist ja immer, gelle! Viel Spaß, falls sich jemand erbarmen sollte...
1. 1982 Prolog

So, hier natürlich das übliche Gelaber, nichts meins, alles Rowlings außer diverser eigener Charaktere.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass mir hier einige zeitliche Fehler unterlaufen sind. Aufgrund einer bösen Internetseite _böseguck_, ist Bill in diesem FF 1972 geboren. Charlie dem nach erst 1974 und Percy ist nur 3 Jahre jünger als Charlie und nicht 4 Jahre. Also ist er in diesem FF 1977 geboren, Fred und George 1979, Ron 1981 und Ginny 1982. Was jetzt auch bedeutet das Sirius Black, erst 1994 auftaucht. (Im Buch währe das 1993 gewesen.) Ja, ich weiß, Schande über mich, Schande über meine Familie etc., aber mal ganz im Ernst, wenigstens hab ich es selbst bemerkt und gestehe meinen Fehler. Ich werde die FF jetzt nicht umschreiben, oder sonst was. Lebt einfach mit diesem einen Jahr Verschiebung und alles ist gut. In dieser FF werden sowieso noch einige Dinge anders laufen als im Buch und deswegen ist das jetzt einfach Gerechtfertigt, find ich. (Verdammt, hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten?)

Ansonsten dürft ihr mir gern Fragen stellen (das bedeutet nämlich das ihr ein Review schreiben müsst _muhaha_) und ich wünsch euch furchtbar viel Spaß mit diesem FF!

_wink_

* * *

**Prolog**

**1982**

Sie sah ihn an. Fand jedoch nicht, was sie früher in ihm gesehen hatte. Einst war er ihr Meister gewesen. Ihr Vorbild, ihr Held und manchmal sogar ihr Vater. Doch was war er jetzt? Ein vergreister alter Wirrkopf. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf und wandte sich zu gehen.

„Warte!"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Sterbenden. Doch sie ertrug den Anblick nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Wie sollte ein kleines Kind auch verstehen, wenn sich ein alter Mann entschied zu sterben. Sie war gerade sieben Jahre alt und er verlangte von ihr zu verstehen, warum er das Elend der Welt nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sie allein lassen musste. Gequält sah sie wieder zu Boden und versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig zur Tür zu schieben.

„Bitte sei nicht böse auf deinen alten Vater. Ich habe genug Zeit gehabt mein Leben zu leben. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Deine Tante Walburga wird schon für dich sorgen. Ich habe ein Testament hinterlassen. Das Geld wird sie sich nicht entgehen lassen."

„Ich will aber nicht zu der alten Hexe. Kann ich nicht zu deinem Bruder?"

„Mein Bruder hat drei Töchter. Noch eine würde er nicht wollen. Du bist stark. Du kannst dich gegen meine Schwester behaupten. Wende an, was ich dich gelehrt habe und sie wird dich in Ruhe lassen."

Das kleine Mädchen nickte schwermütig, lächelte ihren alten Meister noch einmal an und sagte:

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite."

Dann schloss Alphard die Augen und war für immer aus dieser Welt verschwunden.

Sie wand sich um und öffnete die Tür. Und Walburga erwartete sie bereits.

„Nun komm Kind. Ich habe dir viel beizubringen."

Sie nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Walburga hielt nicht viel von ihrem Bruder. Er war vor langer Zeit aus der Familie verstoßen worden. Wie ihr Sohn Sirius. Doch ihn hatte sie selbst verstoßen. Jetzt sah sie in diesem kleinen Mädchen eine neue Chance die Familienehre wieder her zu stellen. Eine würdige Nachfolgerin für sich selbst, die den Namen Black wieder in die Welt tragen würde und die Zaubergesellschaft lehrte den Namen Black zu fürchten. Niemand sollte von ihr erfahren, bis zu dem Tag ihrer Einschulung.

Endlich erreichten sie ein großes altes Haus in London. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Walburga unentwegt von ihrer großen Zukunft gesprochen und das sie die letzte Hoffnung der Familie sei. Sie hatte von ihren Söhnen erzählt, von Regulus, dem die Ehre zu Teil wurde vom dunklen Lord getötet worden zu sein und ihrem Blutverräter Kind Sirius, der es gewagt hatte sich gegen seine Mutter zu stellen.

Walburga hatte ihrer kleinen Nichte viel mitzuteilen. Alles war wirr und unzusammenhängend, aber sie konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen und sehr bald kannte sie ihre Familiengeschichte. Walburga und ihr Hauself Kreacher sorgten gut für sie. Wie Alphard es gesagt hatte.

3 Jahre nach dem Tod ihres Vaters starb auch Walburga. Mit 10 Jahren stand sie erneut allein da. Doch nicht ganz allein. Kreacher stand ihr, in seinem tiefen Leiden, zur Seite. Sie hatten nur noch einander, also entschieden sie sich zu einem drastischen Schritt um nicht auch noch getrennt zu werden.

Kreacher informierte das Ministerium vom Tod der Tante und bat, die Leiche selbst beisetzten zu dürfen. Als dies gewährt wurde verschlossen sie alle Türen und Fenster. Schafften Walburgas Leiche in den Hof, der hoch umzäunt war und verscharrten sie in eine Holzkiste verpackt in einem tiefen Loch. Keiner sollte das junge Mädchen ins Kinderheim schaffen. Kreacher und seine junge Herrin waren unzertrennlich.

Viele Stunden verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek der Familie und lernte Magie. Das es alles Schwarzmagisch war, wie hätte sie es wissen sollen?

Keiner kam an ihre Tür um ihre Trauer mit zu teilen. Walburga war in der Gesellschaft nicht gern gesehen und keiner kümmerte sich um sie. Einkaufen ging seit je her Kreacher und so lebten sie ungestört ein Jahr lang in dem düsteren großen Haus. Bis zu diesem einen Tag als das kleine Mädchen, von inzwischen 11 Jahren, im Garten im Schatten des Baumes saß, den sie auf dem Grab ihrer Tante gepflanzt hatte und ihr laut vorlas. Kreacher goss ihr gerade kalten Tee ein, da es ein heißer Tag war, als er plötzlich einen lauten Schrei los ließ und die Glaskanne auf den Boden fiel.

„Herrin, eine Eule. Post! Sie wissen es."

„Still Kreacher. Wisch die Scherben weg."

Sie erhob sich und die Eule lies sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Sie nahm den Brief an sich. Er war an sie gerichtet. Noch nie hatte das Mädchen Post bekommen. Sie hatte keine Freunde, noch Verwandtschaft die sich um sie scherte oder von ihr wusste.

Argwöhnisch öffnete sie den Brief und was sie las verwunderte sie. Es war die Einladung nach Hogwarts. Sie hatte von dieser Schule gehört. Einer ihrer Vorfahren, dessen Bild auch in einem der Zimmer des Hauses hing ist dort Direktor gewesen und in manchen Büchern wurde es ebenfalls erwähnt. Sie ging gedankenverloren ins Haus. Kreacher blickte ihr ängstlich nach, während er die Scherben auf las.

Sie ging geradewegs zum Bild von Phineas Black, dem alten Schulleiter. Sie blickte auf ein leeres Bild und überlegte, ob sie ihn rufen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür.

Doch er reagierte nicht. Enttäuscht sah sie erneut auf den Brief. Eine Bücherliste war beigefügt.

Langsam ging sie in die Bibliothek und durchforstete sie nach einem der Bücher auf der Liste. Sie konnte keines finden. Allerdings fand sie eines über die _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ und nahm es aus dem Regal. Sie las es sehr lange. Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Kreacher es wagte sie anzusprechen und ihr etwas zu Essen anbot.

Wie sehr sehnte sich das Mädchen in diesem Moment nach jemandem, mit dem sie reden konnte. Das Portrait ihrer Tante in der Eingangshalle half ihr nicht weiter. Wie die Tante selbst kurz vor ihrem Tod, war das Bild verwirrt und brabbelte nur vor sich hin.

Wieder ging sie zu dem Bild ihres Ururgroßvaters und rief nach ihm. Diesmal erschien er und sah sie verwundert an. Er kannte sie nicht. Keiner der Familie wusste von ihrer Existenz und so begann sie zu erzählen. Sie bat Phineas nichts zu verraten, denn sonst war niemand mehr da um das Erbe der Black zu verwalten. Phineas, der sehr erpicht darauf war das Haus der Blacks wie sein Erbe zu erhalten, stimmte widerwillig zu. Außerdem riet er ihr, nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Doch sie war unschlüssig. Wie konnte sie Kreacher allein lassen, wo er doch nur noch sie hatte. Sie rief ihn zu sich.

Sie teilte ihrem Freund und Diener all ihre Bedenken mit und fragte ihn, was sie tun solle. Auch in seinem Interesse. Letztlich entschieden sie sich gemeinsam, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen sollte und Kreacher das Haus in Ordnung halten sollte. Und sie würde so oft wie möglich nach Hause kommen. Als die Entscheidung gefallen war, gingen sie beide zu Bett.

Das Mädchen ging am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse und begann mit ihren Einkäufen. Es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal dort gewesen war. Es hatte sich viel verändert nachdem der dunkle Lord verschwunden war. Es war hell und die Schaufenster waren bunt und lockten mit Angeboten. Es waren viele junge Leute mit ihren Eltern unterwegs. Alle wichen ihr aus. Das kleine Mädchen war eine beängstigende Erscheinung. Sie war dürr und blass mit tiefen schwarzen Ringen um die Augen. Was kein Wunder war. Viel zu selten ging sie nach draußen. Sie schlich viel lieber allein durch ihr verriegeltes riesiges Haus. Sie bahnte sich zielstrebig ihren Weg durch die Menge und immer hinter ihr war immer ein alter, zerzauster Hauself, der jeden Befehl von ihr bereitwillig ausführte. Schon allein das, verängstigte die Menschen. Ein so junges Mädchen mit Hauself musste aus einer alten Familie stammen. Vor so etwas hatte man noch Respekt.

Eine Woche später verließ sie das Haus ihrer Tante. Sie gab Kreacher noch den Auftrag jede Post sofort an sie weiter zu schicken und jede Unstimmigkeit sofort bei ihr zu melden. Sie gab ihm den Auftrag das Bild ihrer Tante aus dem Haus zu schaffen und zu zerstören. Sie sollte sich nicht bei einem der anderen Gemälde verplappern und verbot ihm, auch nur ein Wort über sie oder Walburga zu verlieren.

Damit ging sie beruhigt und ließ einen traurigen Kreacher zurück.

Sobald seine junge Herrin das Haus verlassen hatte, befolgte Kreacher diese Befehle. Mit viel Mühe und sehr schwerem Herzen schaffte er das Bild seiner alten Herrin aus dem Haus und verbrannte es auf ihrem Grab. Er hoffte, es würde den Baum düngen.


	2. 1986 Kapitel 1

Ui, du hast es bis hier her geschafft! Jetzt bin ich eine Ecke glücklicher... Du kennst das ja, nichts meins.. bla bla bla...

Wie wärs denn jetzt mit einem kleinen Review?! Zur Entspannung, dein Nacken muss schon furchtbar weh tun. Hey, ich tu das nur für dich! Ich muss mich um dein Wohlbefinden kümmern, immerhin bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass du hier rum sitzt.

Wie dem auch sei... weiterhin viel Spaß (wenn du bist jetzt Welchen hattest).

_wink_

* * *

**1**

**1986**

Sie erreichte Gleis 9¾ um halb 11 Uhr am Morgen des 1. Septembers. Sie sah sich um. Erstaunlich viele Schüler hatten sich bereits eingefunden und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und Verwandten. Doch immer wenn sie an einem kleinen Menschenauflauf vorbei ging verstummten diese und sahen ihr nach. Das Mädchen mit der dunklen Ausstrahlung, schwarzen langen Haaren und hell grünen Augen faszinierte die Menschen. Mit ihrem altmodischen weißen Rüschenkleid sah sie so unschuldig aus. Aber wirkte sie wie eine sehr alte Seele, die schon alles gesehen hatte.

Sie setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil und sah nach draußen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verließ sie London und das ganz allein. Angst hatte sie nicht.

Es ging auf 11 Uhr zu und die mächtige rote Dampflok schnaubte bereits verdächtig. Der Zug füllte sich, als die Abteiltür aufging. Zwei rothaarige Jungen sahen hinein. Als sie sahen wie leer das Abteil war fragten sie höflich, ob sie sich zu ihr setzen durften. Sie nickte und musterte die Beiden, wie sie ihre Koffer auf die Ablage wuchteten und sich erleichtert auf die Sitzen fallen ließen.

Jetzt sahen die Beiden sich das Mädchen ebenfalls genauer an.

Im ersten Augenblick jagte sie ihnen kalte Schauer über den Rücken, aber jetzt, da sie genau hinsahen, sah sie traurig aus. Also fasste sich der Ältere der Beiden ein Herz und sagte:

„Ich bin Bill Weasley und das ist mein kleiner Bruder Charlie."

Beide reichten ihr die Hand und sahen sie fragend an. Sie schwieg und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Nach einer Weile des Schweigen fragte Bill:

„Ist das dein erstes Jahr hier?"

Sie nickte. Bill lächelte. Deswegen war sie so still und schüchtern.

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Hogwarts ist toll. Charlie hier war letztes Jahr auch neu."

Charlie nickte zögerlich. Er traute diesem Mädchen nicht. Aber was könnte sie schon tun. Er war ein Jahr älter und war sich sicher, dass er besser zaubern konnte. Sein Blick viel auf den Zauberstab des Mädchens, den sie nervös befingerte. Er war alt und vergilbt. Es lösten sich bereits Splitter davon ab. Sie hatte sich entschieden den Zauberstab ihres Vater weiter zu benutzen. Sie hatte mit ihm Zaubern gelernt und er gehorchte ihr. Warum sollte sie ihn ersetzen?! Jetzt lächelte auch der kleine Bruder und sagte:

„Ich war letztes Jahr genauso nervös wie du. Aber du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben. Hast du denn keine Geschwister, die dir ein bisschen was erzählen könnten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Brüder sahen sich an und Bill fragte erneut:

„Wie heißt du denn?"

Das Mädchen sah auf. Versuchten die Beiden gerade nett zu ihr zu sein. Sie hatte noch nie mit Menschen in ihrem Alter gesprochen. Konnte sie ihnen trauen. Sie hatte schon oft andere Kinder beobachtet. Wie sich sich prügelten und Mädchen ärgerten. Doch Bill und Charlie schienen richtig nett.

„Samara." sagte sie also leise.

Bill und Charlie sahen sich an. Sie hatten eine weinerliche dünne Stimme von diesem kleinen Mädchen erwartet. Doch sie hatte leise, aber klar und deutlich mir fester, tiefer Stimme geantwortet

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und die Brüder begannen sich über Lehrer zu unterhalten. Sie lauschte aufmerksam. Dieser Dumbledore, von dem ihr Phineas bereits erzählt hatte schien doch ganz fähig. Phineas hatte über ihn geflucht.

Nach einer Weile jedoch begann sie sich zu langweilen. Die Brüder hatten so ihre eigenen Geschichten, von denen sie kein Wort verstand. Also nahm sie sich ein Buch aus ihrem Koffer und begann zu lesen. Es war eines ihrer neuen Schulbücher. Jedoch legte sie es bald wieder weg. Alle diese Zauber, die in diesem Buch beschrieben waren konnte sie bereits. Ihr Vater hatte sie ihr vor vielen Jahren beigebracht. Sie sah wieder auf und sah wie Bill ebenfalls über einem Buch saß. Von Charlie keine Spur. Bill bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte:

„Er hat sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden gemacht. Der kommt so bald nicht wieder."

Samara sah ihn an und fragte schließlich:

„Warum suchst du nicht nach deinen Freunden?"

Bill lächelte und legte das Buch bei Seite.

„Ich habe nicht so viele Freunde wie Charlie."

„Wieso?"

Wieder musste er lächeln. Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte offenbar auch nicht sehr viele Bekanntschaften. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an seinen kleinen Bruder Percy. Er war auch immer ernst und spielte selten mit Kindern in seinem Alter.

„Weißt du, ich bin sehr ruhig und Charlie ist jemand, der immer gut gelaunt ist und schnell Freundschaften schließt. Außerdem fangen die Jungs in meinem Alter an, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren. Ich finde es aber kindisch, den Mädchen hinterher zu rennen und sie mit dummen Sprüchen an zu machen."

Sie nickte entschieden und sagte:

„Das ist es auch. Wie alt bist du denn?"

„14, wieso?"

„Ich will nur wissen in welchem Alter ich das ertragen muss."

Bill sah sie verdutzt an. Er hatte jede Antwort erwartet, aber nicht Diese. Vielleicht war Samara doch nicht so naiv wie sie schien. Sie sah auf sein Buch und fragte:

„Was ließt du da?"

Bill nahm das Buch und reichte es ihr. _Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene_ stand auf dem Einband.

„Ist das ein Schulbuch?", fragte sie und begann darin zu blättern.

„Ja. Das ist das Buch für Zauberkunst der 4. Klasse. Du wirst wahrscheinlich auch eines Tages damit arbeiten."

Sie nickte und gab ihm das Buch zurück. Sie hatte auch in diesem Buch einige Zauber entdeckt, die sie schon kannte. Doch sie schwieg lieber. Sie wollte nicht, dass Bill anfing Fragen zu stellen, woher sie diese Zauber kannte.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Natur, die an ihnen vorbei flog. Bill betrachtete sie noch eine Weile verwirrt und schlug dann das Buch wieder auf.

Es begann schon zu dämmern als Bill ihr sagte:

„Wir sind bald da. Du solltest deine Schuluniform anziehen."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich gehe so lang raus und passe auf, dass keiner rein kommt."

Sie nickte und bedankte sich leise.

Kurz nachdem sie ihre Uniform angezogen hatte kam der Zug langsam zum stehen und Charlie traf wieder ein.

„Deinen Koffer kannst du liegen lassen. Sie bringen dir alles auf deinen Schlafsaal hinauf. Draußen steht ein großer Kerl, der dir sagt, wo du hin musst."

Sie sah die Beiden verwirrt an.

„Oh, du musst mit den anderen Erstklässlern mit gehen. Es gibt ein Auswahlverfahren, in welches Haus du kommst. Viel Glück. Hoffentlich kommst du nicht nach Slytherin."

Samara runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist falsch an Slytherin?"

Sie wusste, dass ihre gesamte Familie, außer ihrem Cousin Sirius, in Slytherin gewesen war.

„Na, nach Slytherin kommen nur schwarze Magier. Außerdem sind sie dumm und hässlich." grinste Charlie und winkte ihr zu als er aus dem Zug sprang.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er gerade ihre Familie beleidigt?! Doch wenn Slytherin tatsächlich böse war. Wollte sie dort auch nicht hin. Sie war nicht böse. Und wer könnte sie denn jetzt noch verstoßen? Immerhin war sie die letzte Black, soweit sie das wusste. Vielleicht war es an ihr den Namen der Blacks wieder rein zu waschen. Sie entschloss sich, alles auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und eilte auf den monströsen Mann zu, der alle Erstklässler zu sich rief.

Während der Bootsfahrt über den See versuchte sie sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was Phineas über die verschiedenen Häuser in Hogwarts gesagt hatte. Es waren Vier. So viel wusste sie noch. Es gab Slytherin, das Haus ihrer Familie, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und... es viel ihr nicht mehr ein. Sie wusste nur noch, dass nach Hufflepuff die Schüler kamen, die nicht die Hellsten waren. Und Ravenclaw war genau das Gegenteil. Doch was hatte Phineas über das letzte Haus gesagt. Waren das die großen Feinde der Slytherins?

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie anlegten und alle das Boot verließen. Als sie es bemerkte musste sie sich beeilen hinterher zu kommen und schloss erst an der großen Treppe auf, wo alle standen und nervös warteten, was wohl als Nächstes kam.

Endlich kam eine Frau in einem karierten Umhang heraus, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorstellte. Sie erklärte die Zeremonie und wies alle an, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen. Sie führte die Schüler in eine große Halle in der 4 Tische standen. Das mussten die Haustische sein. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe vor die Tische und die Professorin rief einen Namen nach dem anderen auf. Der aufgerufene Schüler setzte sich auf einen Hocker und zog sich einen alten Hut über. Dieser verkündete dann nach einigen Sekunden das Haus.

„Beard, Paul" sagte sie gerade und Samara wusste, dass sie gleich an der Reihe war, vor die vielen Schüler zu treten. Paul wurde nach Hufflepuff geschickt und einer der Tische fing laut an zu jubeln.

„Black, Samara"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft. Der Name war bekannt. Der letzte Black, von dem man gehört hatte, ist vor 4 Jahren nach Askaban geschickt worden. Man machte ihn für einen grausamen Muggelmord verantwortlich, bei dem auch ein Zauberer mit in den Tod gerissen wurde.

Samara wusste das natürlich. Sie schluckte und trat nach vorne um den Hut aufzusetzen.

Bill hatte seinen Hals gestreckt um zu sehen, wer das Mädchen war, er hatte schon vermutet, dass es seine Abteilgenossin war. Samara war kein häufiger Name. Er hatte recht behalten. Auch er musste schlucken als das Mädchen sich ganz hinten von der Schlange löste. Er empfand Sympathie für dieses Mädchen. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn sie nach Slytherin musste und er nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würde. Bill beobachtete sie genau. Stolz und gerade, ohne einen Hauch von Furcht ging sie nach Vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schulleiter. Auch er beobachtete sie gespannt.

Samara blickte stur nach vorne. Sie dachte nicht daran ihren Blick schweifen zu lassen. Keiner sollte ihre Unsicherheit bemerken. Sie griff nach dem Hut, setzte sich und zog den Hut über die Augen. Augenblicklich hörte sie eine Stimme:

„Black... schon lange nicht gehabt. Eine traurige und mächtige Familie. Aber ich habe mich nie falsch entschieden. In dir steckt viel schwarze Magie. Du bist sehr klug. Du weißt mehr, als mancher Schüler in der Abschlussklasse. Mut hast du. Du sehnst dich nach Geborgenheit. In Slytherin würdest du wahre Freunde finden, wenn auch nicht viele. In Ravenclaw würdest du viel lernen, doch sie würden dich fürchten. In Gryffindor findest du Freunde, aber auch nicht viele, doch ebenso gute wie in Slytherin. In Gryffindor würdest du auch die Geborgenheit finden, nach der du verlangst und dein Mut würde dir helfen gegen die Vorurteile, die mit deinem Namen kommen, an zu kämpfen. GRYFFINDOR"

Samara nahm den Hut vom Kopf und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber der Laut zu jubeln begann. Sie entdeckte Bill unter den Jubelnden und lächelte ihm zu. Das erste Lächeln seit dem Tod ihres Vaters.


	3. 1986 Kapitel 2

So, da bin ich wieder. Aufgrund einiger Schwarzleser kriegt ihr jetzt das nächste Kapitel!

Wie immer, alles Rowlings, nix meins... Have fun!

* * *

2

Bill war überrascht sie lächeln zu sehen. Und freute sich, dass dieses Lächeln ihm galt. Er setzte sich wieder. Samara saß weit weg am Tisch, aber er konnte sie von seinem Platz aus gerade so sehen. Sie verfolgte den Rest der Auswahl nicht. Sie begrüßte die Erstklässler die sich einer nach dem Anderen neben ihr einfanden. Doch ansonsten starrte sie auf den Tisch.

Die Zeremonie war zu Ende und Dumbledore richtete ein paar Sätze an die Schüler bevor er das Essen eröffnete. Viele Schüsseln und Platten erschienen augenblicklich auf den Haustischen und gierig griffen alle Schüler nach ihren Lieblingsspeisen. Nach dem Essen wünschte der Schulleiter allen eine angenehme Nacht und die Vertrauensschüler riefen die Erstklässler zu sich um ihnen den Weg zu den Schlafsälen zu weisen. Bill reihte sich ein und sprach Samara an:

„Hey, Glückwunsch."

Samara sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, dass du in auch in Gryffindor bist. Ich hatte gleich so eine Ahnung, dass du in Ordnung bist."

„Danke." antwortete sie teilnahmslos.

Bill räusperte sich und meinte:

„Falls du mal Fragen hast oder so was, kannst du übrigens gern zu mir kommen, ja?!"

„Danke." wiederholte sie. Dann gingen sie schweigend den anderen Schülern hinterher. Bill half ihr durch das Portraitloch, dessen Passwort _Basilisk _war und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

Sie sah Bill noch nach, wie er die Treppe zum Jungsturm hinauf ging. Sie fragte sich, ob er einer dieser Freunde werden würde, von denen der Hut gesprochen hatte.

Der erste Schultag begann für Samara mit aufgeregten Gesprächen. Die Mädchen, mit denen sie sich den Schlafsaal teilte waren früh wach und unterhielten sich darüber, was am ersten Tag wohl auf sie zu kommen würde. Lautlos stieg Samara auf und zog sich an. Es war ihr etwas unangenehm. Nie hatte sie sich vor anderen Menschen umgezogen. Doch die Mädchen beachteten sie nicht. Erst als sie sich räusperte bemerkten sie, dass sie wach war.

„Oh, haben wir dich geweckt?", fragte ein Mädchen, dass sich am Abend zuvor als Celine vorgestellt hatte.

Samara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist ja schon angezogen." bemerkte eine Andere, deren Name Melanie war.

Sie nickte und bemerkte:

„Wir haben auch schon halb 8. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück und wir bekommen unsere Stundenpläne."

Die anderen Mädchen begannen zu strahlen und eilten sich, ihre Uniformen an zu ziehen. Gemeinsam gingen die Mädchen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Samara erblickte sofort Bill, wie er mit 2 anderen Jungs die gegenüberliegende Treppe hinunter kam. Sie hob kurz die Hand und er lächelte sie an.

„Guten Morgen." begrüßte er sie. „Meinst du, du findest den Weg schon alleine?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hoffe doch."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle. Samara hätte den Weg gefunden und war erleichtert. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt sich gleich am ersten Tag zu verlaufen.

Die Halle war schon sehr voll und die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal zogen sie mit sich zu den wenigen noch freien Plätzen. Bill setzte sich auf einen freien Platz zwischen seinen Klassenkameraden. Samara erspähte auch Charlie und grüßte ihn von weitem. Er lächelte sie an und fuhr damit fort einen Toast besonders schnell in seinen Mund zu stopfen.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte Melanie neben ihr.

„Wir saßen im selben Abteil."

„Und dieser Andere, mit den langen Haaren?"

„Das ist sein großer Bruder. Wir haben uns gestern eine Weile unterhalten."

Melanie grinste.

„Gefällt er dir?"

Samara sah sie verdutzt an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Melanie musste laut lachen und Celine, die zu gehört hatte, ebenfalls.

„Oh Sam, ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder? - Na, er ist doch süß und er ist schon fast in der Oberstufe." Celine grinste sie frech an.

Samara glotzte sie mit großen Augen an. Damit hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Nein. Ich bin zu jung, als das mich Jungs interessieren würden und er ist zu alt, als das er sich für mich interessieren würde. Ich halte ihn nur für sehr klug und sympathisch."

Sie griff nach einem Toast und begann ihn mit Butter zu bestreichen. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass sie kein Interesse an Bill oder Charlie hatte. Melanie und Celine grinsten sich noch einmal an und begannen dann ebenfalls zu frühstücken.

Wenig später kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen und reichte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne. Samara sah darauf und ihre ersten beiden Stunden waren Zaubertränke. Professor Snape stand daneben geschrieben. Das musste ihr Lehrer sein.

Nach dem Frühstück kam Bill zu ihr und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie sah sich um und er fragte:

„Und, wen hast du in der ersten Stunde?"

„Professor Snape in Zaubertränke."

„Dann musst du in die Kerker runter. Du hast bestimmt mit Slytherin zusammen."

„Wo sind die Kerker?"

„Komm mit, ich zeig dir, wo du lang musst."

Bill zeigte ihr den Weg und sie gingen noch zusammen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Dort teilten sich ihre Wege. Samara ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal um die Bücher für den Tag zu holen und ging mit den anderen Mädchen in den Kerker hinunter. Ein bisschen war sie Stolz, dass sie den Weg kannte und sie dank ihrer Hilfe nicht zu spät in die erste Stunde kamen.

Wie Bill gesagt hatte wohnte auch die Klasse von Slytherin dem Unterricht bei. Jetzt erst verstand sie, was Phineas damit gemeint hatte, dass die beiden Häuser sich hassten. Immer wieder beleidigten die Schüler sich gegenseitig und tauschten hasserfüllte Blicke aus. Sie ließ sich nicht auch dazu hinreißen. Sie folgte dem Unterricht von Snape, der offenbar Hauslehrer von Slytherin war. Samara entdeckte, dass sie auch in Zaubertränke recht bewandert war, obwohl sie sich nie sonderlich für die Kunst des Brauens interessiert hatte. Die beiden Stunden verflogen schnell und Samara trat mit ihren Mitschülerinnen wieder auf den Gang. Sie sah auf den Stundenplan. Als nächstes Stand Zauberkunst mit Professor Flitwick auf dem Plan. Die Mädchen sahen sie fragend an. In der Hoffnung, dass sie auch dieses Mal wusste, wo sie hin mussten. Doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Also gingen sie die Treppen hinauf und sahen sich um, ob ihnen jemand helfen konnte. Celine erspähte McGonagall und fragte sie nach dem Weg. Sie half ihnen freundlich weiter und auch zu den nächsten beiden Stunden kamen sie nicht zu spät. Diesen Unterricht fand Samara mehr als langweilig. Alles, was Professor Flitwick ihnen erzählte, wusste sie bereits. Ihr Vater und ihre Tante hatten ihr viel beigebracht und alles Andere hatte sie sich selbst angeeignet in den vielen Stunden, die sie in der Bibliothek der Blacks verbracht hatte.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen wollte nicht vergehen. Sie fragte sich, ob die anderen Stunden wohl auch so ablaufen würden. Oder ob das gesamte Jahr so lange dauern würde.

Beim Mittagessen begann sie, sich mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal zu unterhalten. Sie schienen recht nett und Samara fing an, sich wohl zu fühlen. Doch bemerkte sie, wie jung sie noch wahr und wie wenig sie über soziales Leben wusste. Sie hatte zuvor noch nie darüber nachgedacht ob jemand sie mochte. Sie ist immer allein gewesen. Das einzige Wesen dem sie vertraute war ihr Hauself und die Menschen mit denen sie sich umgeben hatte, waren mehr ihre Lehrer als ihre Familie oder Freunde gewesen. Verloren, naiv und dumm kam sie sich zwischen den Mädchen und Jungs ihrer Klasse vor.

Die Wochen vergingen, aber eine richtige Freundschaft konnte sie nicht aufbauen. Bill und Charlie sah sie auf dem Gang und im Gemeinschaftsraum und sie grüßten sich, aber dabei blieb es. Ihre Freizeit verbrachte sie am liebsten in der Bibliothek und sie sehnte sich nach den Weihnachtsferien, wenn sie wieder nach Hause konnte.

Als es endlich soweit war und sie ihre Koffer für den nächsten Tag packte fragte Celine:

„Verbringst du Weihnachten zu Hause bei deiner Familie?"

Sam musste kurz überlegen. Familie? Ja, Kreacher war ihre Familie. Sie nickte und Celine lächelte sie an.

„Dann wünsche ich dir schon mal schöne Ferien."

Sie nickte wieder und Celine wand sich unschlüssig ab. Sie hatte Sam in dem halben Jahr nie lächeln sehen. Ein zynisches Lächeln oder Grinsen hier und da, aber eher selten. Ein richtiges Lächeln, darauf wartete sie. Celine hatte die ganze Zeit versucht an sie heran zu kommen. Eine Freundschaft zu schließen, aber vergeblich. Celine mochte auch die anderen Mädchen und mit Melanie verstand sie sich hervorragend, doch sie war auch eher verschlossen und still und verstellte sich gegenüber der Anderen um jemanden zum reden zu haben. Wenn Sam sich öffnen würde, wäre da vielleicht jemand, der sie verstand. Oft saß sie neben Sam in der Bibliothek, doch redeten sie dort nicht miteinander. Celine war auch ein sehr kluges Mädchen. Sie musste viel lernen, um mit Samara mit halten zu können, aber sie tat das lieber, als sich mit den anderen Mädchen zu amüsieren und sinnlose Gespräche zu führen. Und sie hoffte, wenn sie genauso klug war wie Sam, würden sie sich vielleicht anfreunden.

Samara blieb die Enttäuschung über ihre spärliche Antwort nicht verborgen. Sie seufzte und fragte schließlich:

„Und du? Bleibst du hier?"

Celine drehte sich überrascht um. Und nickte.

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich hier bleiben kann. Allerdings gehen die Anderen auch alle nach Hause. Also werde ich mir die Zeit in der Bibliothek tot schlagen."

„Warum bist du froh?"

Das war die persönlichste Frage, die Sam je an einen ihrer Mitschüler gerichtet hatte.

„Naja, ich wohne bei meinem Vater, einem Muggel, und seit meine Mutter, eine Hexe, gestorben ist und er weiß, dass ich auch eine Hexe bin, ist es zu Hause nicht sehr angenehm. Er betrinkt sich nur und schreit mich an."

Samara begann Mitleid zu empfinden. Etwas, dass sie auch nicht kannte. Einen Moment dachte sie daran Celine einzuladen mit ihr zu kommen. Doch dann viel ihr ein, dass sie Celine dann einweihen musste. Und das ging nicht. Niemand durfte etwas erfahren.

„Das tut mir Leid." antwortete sie ehrlich. „Könntest du nicht bei Melanie Weihnachten feiern?"

Sie lächelte.

„Sie hat mich schon eingeladen. Aber ich will ihr nicht zu Last fallen."

„Wenn sie dich eingeladen hat, fällst du ihr nicht zur Last. Nimm die Einladung doch an."

Celine lächelte wieder und nickte.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich geh sie gleich mal fragen ob die Einladung noch steht."

Glücklich huschte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Sam war zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte eine gute Tat getan, indem sie jemandem zu gehört hatte und war nicht einmal schwer. Sie hatte ein vertrautes Gespräch geführt ohne sich öffnen zu müssen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich in Zukunft öfter mit Celine unterhalten.


	4. 1986 bis 1987 Kapitel 3

Alles Rowlings, nichts meins, wie immer...

**irm63:** Liebste Irm... Vielen Dank für dein Review, auch wenn du eine Meckertante bist ;-) Mit konstruktiver Kritik kannst du immer gern zu mir kommen. Man lernt nie aus. Aber bitte mach das nicht bei jedem neuen Kapitel, sonst komm ich vor lauter korrigieren nicht mehr zum schreiben. Ich such jetzt noch nach den richtigen Stellen für die Kommata (wie du so schön sagst; ich steh auf eloquente Personen). Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt nicht noch mehr Fehler rein gehauen. Aber daran merkt man gleich, was ich schnell runter geschrieben hab und wo ich nochmal nach gelesen habe. Sprich, wo es gut lief, und wo nicht. Vielleicht liest du ja trotz meiner schändlichen Rechtschreibung weiter, dann viel Spaß. LG

Allen Anderen, (seid ihr da draußen?) auch viel Spaß!

* * *

**3**

Am nächsten Morgen trug sie ihren kleinen Koffer die Treppe hinunter. Sie nahm nicht alles mit. Immerhin verließ sie Hogwarts nicht lange. Es war sehr früh und nur die Schüler die nach Hause fuhren saßen in der großen Halle an den Tischen. Unter ihnen entdeckte sie auch Bill und Charlie. Sie setzte sich ein wenig entfernt von ihnen an den Tisch. Einige Freunde saßen bei ihnen. Sie wollte nicht die dumme Erstklässlerin sein, die sich bei den Großen anbiedert. Wenig später kamen auch die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal mit ihren großen Koffern herein und setzten sich zu ihr. Celine saß strahlend neben Melanie und die Beiden planten, was sie in ihren Ferien machen wollten. Erzählten sich gegenseitig, was sie ihren Freunden schenken wollten. Sam sah auf. Geschenke? Sie dachte nach. Sollte sie Kreacher auch etwas schenken? Sie hatte nie Geschenke bekommen. War es üblich Hauselfen etwas zu schenken? Was konnte sie ihm schon schenken. Kleidung könnte er brauchen, aber damit würde sie ihm die Freiheit schenken und das wollte er sicher nicht. Sie entschied sich, ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas wollte.

Als es Zeit war in den Zug zu steigen gingen die Mädchen laut schnatternd zu den Kutschen. Sie wurden von Thestralen gezogen. Sam wusste, dass nur Menschen, die den Tod gesehen haben sie sehen konnten. Sie fragte sich, ob jemand außer ihr in dieser Kutsche sie sehen konnte. Ihre Frage wurde schnell beantwortet. Celine saß neben ihr und nach einer Weile beugte sie sich hinüber und fragte:

„Kannst du sie auch sehen? Ich finde sie unheimlich."

Samara nickte. Und erklärte ihr, was das für Geschöpfe waren. Doch im nächsten Moment verfluchte sie sich dafür. Jetzt wusste Celine, dass sie schon einen Toten gesehen hatte. Inständig hoffte sie, dass Celine keine Fragen stellte. Doch Celine schien nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und scherzte mit den Anderen herum.

Als sie den Zug erreichten rannten die Mädchen gleich los um sich ein leeres Abteil zu suchen. Samara blieb bewusst zurück und ging in die andere Richtung, zum Ende des Zuges. Sie fand auch gleich ein leeres Abteil und ließ sich dort nieder. Sie seufzte tief und griff nach einem Buch in ihrem Koffer. Sie hatte es sich in der Bibliothek geliehen. _Historische Stätten der Zauberei_ hieß es. Sie kannte bisher nur die Geschichte ihrer Familie und wollte mehr über die Geschichte der Magie erfahren. Sie fand es sehr interessant. Kaum war der Zug los gefahren schreckte sie aus ihrer Lektüre hoch, als die Abteiltür auf ging. Bill stand da und lächelte sie an.

„Darf ich wieder zu dir kommen? Vorne im Zug ist die Hölle los."

Sie nickte und Bill machte es sich im Abteil bequem. Sam hatte die Beine hoch gelegt und nahm eine Seite des Abteils ein. Bill tat es ihr gleich und griff ebenfalls nach einem Buch.

So fuhren sie eine Weile schweigend durch England. Dörfer, Hügel und Wälder flogen an ihnen vorbei. Gegen Mittag kam die alte Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen und die Beiden entschieden jeder für sich, etwas zu essen.

Schließlich ergriff Bill das Wort:

„Und? Was machst du in den Ferien?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Nicht viel. Vielleicht geh ich mal in die Winkelgasse, aber das wars dann auch schon. Und du?"

Sie war stolz auf dich. Wieder nichts persönliches, aber sie hatte eine Folgefrage gestellt.

„Ich werde mich wohl viel um meine Brüder und meine kleine Schwester kümmern. Damit meine Mutter mal etwas Freizeit hat. Mit 7 Kindern ist das schon etwas viel."

„Du hast 6 Geschwister?"

„Ja. Hast du keine Geschwister?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Familie ist nicht sehr groß. Und Kontakt habe ich auch zu niemandem. Ich weiß, dass ich noch Cousinen habe. Aber ich kenne sie nicht."

Bill nickte wissend.

„Ich dachte immer, es gibt sowieso keine Blacks mehr. Ich dachte dieser Sirius, der jetzt in Askaban sitzt, wäre der Letzte."

Sie sah finster nach unten.

„Sirius wurde vor langer Zeit aus unserer Familie verstoßen."

Bill sah sie betroffen an.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich kenne ihn nicht. Doch mein Vater mochte ihn sehr."

„Mochte? Jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Mein Vater ist vor vielen Jahren gestorben."

Er räusperte sich. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm. So ein Gespräch hatte er noch nie geführt und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch dann kam etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Samara sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Ist aber nicht schlimm. Er wollte gehen. Er ist bestimmt sehr glücklich dort, wo er jetzt ist."

Dann legte sie wieder die Beine hoch und nahm ihr Buch zur Hand. Bill sah sie verwirrt an, aber tat es ihr dann gleich.

Sie las nicht. Sie starrte nur auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Hatte sie zu viel verraten? Doch was interessierte es Bill? Er dachte jetzt bestimmt, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter zusammen lebte. Das war gut so. Mehr musste er nicht wissen.

Es war schon eine Weile dunkel, als der Zug in London zum stehen kam. Die Beiden stiegen aus und wünschten sich schöne Ferien. Samara bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschen zur U-Bahn und freute sich auf ihr Haus.

Als sie ankam war alles wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie es verlassen hatte. Kreacher kam auf sie zu gestürmt und begrüßte sie herzlich. Dann schob er sie in die Küche und stellte ihr einen großen Teller mit Essen hin. Sie ließ sich von ihm alles berichten, was er in dem halben Jahr getan hat, dann ging sie zu Bett.

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufstand fiel ihr auf, dass sie Kreacher nach seinem Geschenk fragen wollte und beim Frühstück erkundigte sie sich danach, ob er sich etwas wünschte. Der Hauself errötete prompt und gestand ihr, dass er sich schon immer die alte Kette in der Vitrine wünschte. Nach dem Frühstück ging Sam in den Salon und besah sich die Kette hinter dem Glas. Es war eine schlichte Silberkette mit einem Anhänger den das Wappen der Blacks zierte. Sie sah sich den großen Schrank an. In dieser Vitrine lagerten viele Erbstücke der Blacks. Wie das Geschirr mit ihrem Wappen und ein Ring. Sie überlegte eine Weile und entschied dann, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um zu schauen, ob sie etwas Ähnliches fand. Sie war sich sicher, dass Kreacher gut auf die Kette achten würde, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich von ihr trennen konnte.

Sie warf sich ihren warmen Reiseumhang über und begab sich in die Winkelgasse.

Viele Menschen waren dort unterwegs und machten die letzten Besorgungen für den Weihnachtsabend. Sie lief etwas planlos umher und suchte nach einem Schmuckgeschäft. Neben einem Postamt fand sie schließlich einen. Sie ging hinein und ein alter dicker Zauberer strahlte sie an.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Kind?"

„Ich suche eine Silberkette mit einem Anhänger."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen teuer für dich?", fragte er freundlich.

„Darüber sollten Sie sich keine Gedanken machen." antwortete sie grimmig.

Der alte Mann hob die Augenbrauen, führte sie dann aber zu einer Vitrine mit Ketten. Sam besah sie sich und fand schließlich eine, die der Kette der Blacks ähnelte. Sie sah zu dem Zauberer auf und fragte:

„Haben sie Diese auch noch einmal?"

Der Verkäufer nickte und brachte sie ihr.

„Ich hätte gerne beide."

Verwundert stimmte er zu und Sam bezahlte ihm eine Gallone dafür. Sie hatte sich entschlossen eine der beiden Ketten Kreacher zu schenken und die Andere selbst zu tragen. Als Zeichen für ihre Freundschaft. Somit war die Kette für ihn sehr wertvoll und sie konnte die Kette der Blacks lassen, wo sie war. Sie bat den Mann noch, eine der Ketten als Geschenk zu verpacken und verließ zufrieden den Laden. Als sie wieder auf der Straße stand entschied sie sich noch in einen Buchladen zu gehen um neuen Lesestoff zu kaufen.

Im Laden begegnete sie Celine und Melanie.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragten sie aufgeregt.

„Ich will mir ein neues Buch kaufen und ihr?"

Die Beiden fingen an zu kichern und deuteten auf ein Buch im Regal. _Zwölf Narrensichere Methoden einen Zauberer zu bezaubern_ stand dort. Sam hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. Celine verteidigte sich sofort und sagte:

„Für mich ist das nicht! Melanie steht nur total auf diesen Markus Grey aus der Dritten. Und er schaut sie nicht mal an."

Melanie nickte bestätigend.

„Na dann solltest du es doch fast kaufen." antwortete Sam mit einem bösen Grinsen.

Sie verabschiedete sich von den Beiden und ging in eine andere Abteilung. Dort fand sie etwas, was sie sofort ansprach. _Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste_. Sie nahm es aus dem Regal und wollte es gerade bezahlen, als Melanie auf sie zu kam.

„Hey Sam, was schenkst du eigentlich Celine zu Weihnachten? Mir fällt nichts ein."

Sie sah Melanie schockiert an. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. War es üblich den Zimmergenossen etwas zu schenken. Oder waren sie etwa Freunde. Dachten sie, sie war ihre Freundin?

„Ich – ich weiß es auch noch nicht." stammelte sie.

„Na gut... oh, da kommt sie wieder. Wir sehen uns in der Schule."

Melanie eilte wieder weg. Doch Sam stand völlig verdattert da. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich. Sollte sie dann Bill auch etwas schenken. Immerhin wusste er mehr über sie als sonst jemand. Aber betrachtete Bill sie vielleicht nur als dumme Erstklässlerin und dachte nicht daran ihr auch etwas zu schenken?

Nachdem sie eine Weile unschlüssig mit dem Buch in der Hand umher stand entschied sie sich Bill etwas zu schenken. Er war vom ersten Tag an sehr nett zu ihr gewesen. Ganz gleich ob er ihr auch etwas schenkte oder nicht. Doch was würde ihm gefallen? Sie wusste, dass er gern las, also ein Buch. Sie ging planlos in dem Buchladen umher und suchte nach einem Buchtitel der ihr gefiel. Nach einer Weile fand sie ein Buch mit dem Titel _Die Hundert beliebtesten Flüche und wie ich sie wieder los werde._ Sie dachte an seine kleinen Geschwister und überlegte, dass dieses Buch ihm bestimmt helfen könnte, wenn sie anfangen würden zu hexen und ihn ärgern wollten. Sie entschloss sich, es zu kaufen und ging zufrieden wieder aus dem Laden. Für Celine, Melanie und Charlie kaufte sie noch jeweils eine Schachtel Pralinen und ging wieder nach Hause.

Als sie ankam hatte Kreacher bereits das Essen vorbereitet. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit die Geschenke ein zu packen. Sie hatte das noch nie gemacht und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Schließlich bat sie Kreacher um Hilfe, doch dieser stellte sich auch nicht sehr geschickt an. Zusammen verbrachten sie einen lustigen Nachmittag mit Klebeband, Geschenkpapier und Schleifen bis sie am Abend endlich geschafft hatten, das Buch und die 3 Packungen Pralinen annehmbar zu verpacken. Bei jedem Geschenk legte sie noch eine Karte bei mit Weihnachtsgrüßen. Bei Bills Geschenk nahm sie sich etwas mehr Zeit etwas nettes auf die Karte zu schreiben. Sie überlegte lange und schließlich schrieb sie:

_Bill, _

_ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien und ein tolles Fest mit deiner Familie._

_Ich hoffe das Buch hilft dir mit deinen Geschwistern, aber verstecke es gut vor ihnen, damit sie es nicht gegen dich verwenden!_

_Samara_

Sie bat Kreacher die Geschenke in der Nacht zu den betreffenden Personen zu bringen und fiel danach erschöpft ins Bett.

Am folgenden Tag erwachte sie recht spät, aber sie bemerkte gleich, das etwas nicht stimmte. Als sie zum Fuß ihres Bettes sah lagen dort Geschenke. Sie strahlte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie ein Geschenk bekommen. Nicht einmal zu ihrem Geburtstag, der gerade eine Woche zurück lag. Aufgeregt warf sie die Decke zurück und krabbelte zu den Geschenken. Das Erste war von Melanie. Sie hatte ihr eine Schachtel mit Schokofröschen geschenkt. Dann öffnete sie das Geschenk von Celine. Es war eine neue Feder. Sam freute sich sehr. Die Feder war Lila und nicht so hässlich wie ihre grauen Federn. Auf dem Bett lagen allerdings noch 3 weitere Geschenke. Charlie hatte ihr ebenfalls Schokofrösche geschenkt. Dabei lag eine Karte auf der Stand:

_Für ein schüchternes, ruhiges Mädchen in einsamen Stunden. Charlie_

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Fiel es etwa auf, dass sie immer allein unterwegs war?

Sie legte die Karte bei Seite und nahm das nächste Geschenk. Es war nicht so hübsch verpackt wie die Anderen. Sie konnte sich schon denken von wem es war, nach dem gestrigen Experiment. Sie öffnete es und ein paar Socken kam zum Vorschein. Sie freute sich sehr. Kreacher hatte ihr Socken gestrickt. Sie nahm das letzten Geschenk. Es war ein Buch. _Nützliche Zauber, die man in der Schule nicht lernt._ Sie griff zur Karte.

_Da du deine Schulbücher schon auswendig kennst, hier etwas, damit du vielleicht doch noch etwas lernen kannst. Liebe Grüße und frohe Weihnachten, Bill_

Sie nahm wieder das Buch und schlug es auf. Darin stand:

_Für Hexen und Zauberer unter 14 Jahren nicht geeignet._

Samara musste lachen. Bill schien sie doch recht gut zu kennen, auch wenn sie nicht viel mit einander sprachen.

Sie stand auf und zog sich an. Nahm die beiden Ketten aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade und ging nach Unten. Kreacher stand schon wieder in der Küche. Er stellte ihr das Frühstück hin und strahlte sie an.

„Kreacher?"

„Ja, kleine Herrin?"

„Danke für dein Geschenk."

Stolz strecke sie die Füße nach oben um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie die Socken trug. Kreacher platzte fast vor stolz.

„Und ich habe auch etwas für dich."

Aufgeregt begann der Hauself von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu springen. Sie nahm den kleinen Beutel, in dem die Kette für Kreacher lag, aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn Kreacher. Er zog an der Kordel und nahm mit glänzenden Augen die Kette heraus.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht die Kette aus der Vitrine, aber schau mal" sie nahm die zweite Kette aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte sie ihm. „ich habe die Selbe. Jetzt haben wir unser eigenes Wappen und jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst."

Kreachers Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„Das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass Kreacher je bekommen hat."

Freudig sprang er wieder zum Herd und legte sich die Kette um. Einen Topf benutzte er als Spiegel. Stolz drehte und wendete er sich vor dem Topf und quietschte hin und wieder vergnügt.

Sie musste lachen. Es freute sie, wenn sie Kreacher so eine Freude machen konnte. Sie legte sich ihre Kette auch um und begann zu essen.

Die Wochen verging so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Silvester verschlief sie.

Samara hatte das Buch von Bill schon durch gelesen und brannte darauf ein Paar von den Zaubern zu probieren. Einige kannte sie schon, aber manche waren ihr neu. Auch wenn sie sehr einfach schienen.

Die Abreise fiel ihr wieder sehr schwer. Wenn sie in Kreachers großen, traurigen Augen sah dachte sie daran, nicht zu gehen, aber sie wollte lernen. Sie wollte all das können, was die erwachsenen Zauberer auch konnten. Sie strich dem alten Hauself noch einmal über Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.


	5. 1987 Kapitel 4

Verehrte Schwarzleser... Ohne Reviews wird diese Geschichte sterben. Wie schon viele vor ihr... Wollt ihr das wirklich?

* * *

**4**

**1987**

Müde ging sie die Treppen zum Gleis hinauf. Sie hatte sich in diesen Wochen zu sehr an das Ausschlafen gewöhnt. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich lautes Geschrei. Es klang als würden mehrere Kinder gleichzeitig weinen. Eine Mutter am Ende ihrer Nerven und ein Vater der versuchte Herr über die ganze Sache zu werden. Sie ging weiter bis zur Absperrung, doch das Gebrüll schien sie zu verfolgen. Also wand sie sich um und sah einen riesigen Haufen rothaariger Menschen auf sich zu kommen. Allen voran Charlie mit genervten Blick. Verwundert sah sie der Szene zu. Charlie schien so schnell wie möglich in den Zug steigen wollen. Bill hatte ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm, dass herzzerreißend schrie. Sein Vater, sie nahm an, dass es der Vater war, hatte einen etwas älteren Jungen auf dem Arm, der sich langsam zu beruhigen schien und die Mutter jagte zwei noch etwas älteren Jungen hinterher, die sich bis auf die Sommersprosse glichen. Währenddessen versuchte sie auf Bill ein zu reden sich die Haare ab zu schneiden.

Charlie kam näher und als er sie sah begrüßte er sie glücklich.

„Hey, zum Glück bist du da. Vielleicht habe ich jetzt eine Ausrede, warum ich schnell in den Zug steigen muss."

Sam grinste ihn an und fragte:

„Sind das alles deine Geschwister?"

„Ja und jetzt stell dir vor, dass es die ganzen Ferien so zu ging. Nur heute ist es schlimmer weil Bill und ich wieder gehen."

„Sie werden euch wohl vermissen."

„Und wie. Das ging schon immer so. Seit Bill nach Hogwarts geht, jedes Mal so ein Drama."

Sie standen noch eine Weile so da und warteten bis endlich alle die Absperrung erreicht hatten.

„Oh hallo, wer bist du denn?", begrüßte die Mutter Samara.

„Das ist Samara. Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt, erinnerst du dich?", klärte Bill sie auf.

Sam gab Mrs. Weasley höflich die Hand.

„Ach, und ich dachte du bist vielleicht Charlies Freundin."

Sie grinste breit. Charlie errötete.

„Mum!"

„Nun aber los, der Zug fährt gleich los." drängte Mr. Weasley.

Eilig gingen alle durch die Absperrung. Sam verabschiedete sich und löste sich von der Familie um wieder ein Abteil hinten im Zug zu suchen. Die Lok schnaubte schon als Sam einstieg. Bill kam auf sie zu gelaufen als sie die erste Stufe des Waggons hinauf ging.

Gleich neben der Tür war ein Abteil frei und Sam nahm es in Beschlag. Keine Minute später setzte sich Bill wieder zu ihr. Er lächelte sie an.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Ruhig. Und deine?"

„Laut."

Sie mussten beide Lachen. Bill verstummte und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe dich gerade zum ersten Mal lachen gesehen."

Sie senkte den Kopf und sagte leise:

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."

Sie nahm _Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste _aus ihrer Tasche und machte es sich wieder gemütlich. Sie schlug das Buch auf, doch bevor sie anfing zu lesen wand sie sich noch zu Bill und sagte:

„Danke für das Buch. Ich habe Einiges aus zu probieren, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Er sah hinüber und meinte:

„Ich habe auch zu danken, es wird mit sicher noch sehr nützlich sein."

Er hielt _Die Hundert beliebtesten Flüche und wie ich sie wieder los werde _in die Höhe und grinste.

„Ist es gut?"

„Ja und wie. Ich will ja nach der Schule Fluchbrecher für Gringotts werden. Da kann ich das sicher auch mal brauchen."

„Freut mich."

Sie wand ihren Blick wieder in ihr Buch und beide begannen zu lesen, bis sie von der Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen wieder unterbrochen wurden.

Die Zugfahrt ging schnell vorbei, beide waren in ihre Bücher vertieft und sahen erstaunt auf, als der Zug zum stehen kam. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Schloss hinauf und in der großen Halle trennten sich ihre Wege.

Melanie und Celine winkten sie gleich zu sich hinüber und begrüßten sie herzlich. Alle dankten sich für die Geschenke und fielen müde in ihre Betten.

Am nächsten Morgen fragte Sam Melanie, wer dieser Markus Grey eigentlich war. Beim Frühstück deutete sie auf einen schlanken großen Jungen mit dunklen, etwas längeren Haaren. Er hatte ein zierliches, fast mädchenhaftes Gesicht. Als er hinüber sah drehten sich Melanie und Celine schnell weg und kicherten. Samara sah ihn direkt an und für einige Sekunden sahen sie sich in die Augen. Er hatte dunkle Augen. Dann grinste Grey sie an und nahm die Unterhaltung mit seinem Freund wieder auf.

„Hat er uns bemerkt?", kicherte Melanie.

„Ganz sicher hat er es bemerkt. So blöde wie du ihn angestarrt hast." knurrte Sam.

„Aber ich hab doch nicht hingesehen, als er hingesehen hat."

„Aber das ihr dann am Kichern und am Tuscheln wart, ist ihm bestimmt auf gefallen."

Die Drei mussten anfangen zu lachen. Das Lachen entging vielen am Tisch nicht. Bill und Charlie bemerkten es auf jeden Fall und mussten grinsen. Vielleicht lockerte Sam so langsam auf. Auch Grey bemerkte es und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Von diesem Tag an waren Celine, Melanie und Samara fast unzertrennlich. Aber eben nur fast. Während Melanie auffällig den Jungs hinter her rannte, saßen Celine und Sam in der Bibliothek und lernten. Nur manchmal ließ sich Celine von Melanie mitreißen und Sam war denn die, die sich über die Beiden lustig machte oder sie tröstete wenn sie mal wieder abgeblitzt waren.

So verging das Jahr schnell und auch Melanie wurde ruhiger. Was aber wohl eher daran lag, dass die Prüfungen ins Haus standen und alle Schüler unter dem schweren Stoff stöhnten.

Als die Prüfungen vorbei waren saßen die Mädchen unter einem Baum am See und sahen in den Himmel.

„Meint ihr, wir haben bestanden?", fragte Melanie in die Runde.

„Ja." antworteten die anderen Beiden einstimmig.

Melanie nickte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Samara schlug mal wieder _Nützliche Zauber, die man in der Schule nicht lernt _auf. Sie trug es die meiste Zeit mit sich herum. Es gab ein paar Zauber aus dem Buch, die sie noch nicht versucht hatte und sie wollte sie noch vor Schuljahresende aus probieren. Sie schlug das Buch an einer markierten Stelle auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus. Dieser Zauber lies Pflanzen schneller wachsen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf einen Busch etwas von ihnen entfernt und sagte den Spruch auf. Sofort wuchs der Busch einen Meter in die Höhe. Schnell murmelte sie den Gegenspruch. Nicht das Hogwarts am Ende der Ferien nur noch aus diesem Busch bestand. Zufrieden schlug sie das Buch wieder zu. Es war Zeit zum Abendessen. Sie gingen wieder ins Schloss. Melanie ging schnell voraus. Sie wollte einen Platz ergattern wo sie einen guten Blick auf das neue Objekt ihrer Begierde hatte. Prompt stieß sie nach einer Ecke mit jemandem zusammen. Es war Markus Grey.

„Immer langsam." schnaubte dieser verächtlich.

Melanie riss vor Schreck die Augen weit auf und stammelte:

„Tut – Tut mir Leid."

Genervt verdrehte Grey die Augen und dabei fiel sein Blick auf Celine und Sam. Woraufhin er lächelte und sagte:

„Sam, richtig? Bring deiner Freundin doch mal bei, wie man sich unfallfrei durch die Gänge bewegt."

„Ich kann auch nichts machen, wenn sie vor lauter Jungs keine Menschen mehr sieht." gab Sam schnell zurück und Melanie errötete.

„Sam." sagte sie mit bösem Blick und zog sie mit sich weiter.

Celine eilte lachend hinterher.

„Musste das jetzt sein?", fragte Melanie.

„Ist doch wahr. Und es kann dir doch egal sein. Grey ist Geschichte, dachte ich."

„Naja, nicht so richtig. Ich hab eingesehen, dass er noch eine Nummer zu groß für mich ist und konzentriere mich auf Ziele, die leichter zu erreichen sind. Aber offenbar bist du ihm aufgefallen..."

Sie grinste verschwörerisch. Sam verdrehte die Augen und ging weiter ohne auf ihre Bemerkung ein zu gehen.

Am nächsten Tag war das Schuljahr zu Ende. Sie hatten alle Bestanden. Melanie mit etwas schlechteren Noten, aber sie hatte sich durch gemogelt. Celine war fast so gut wie Sam und hielt ihr das Zeugnis stolz unter die Nase.

Alle liefen umher um ihre Sachen wieder ein zu sammeln, damit sie alles in ihre Koffer packen konnten und auch alles wieder zu Hause ankam. Samara ging in die Bibliothek und gab die geliehenen Bücher wieder zurück. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie Charlie.

„Freust du dich auf zu Hause?", fragte er.

„Ja, sehr. Und du?"

„Ja schon, aber ich möchte wetten, dass ich mich nach 2 Wochen nach Geschichte der Zauberei sehnen werde. Den Lärm hält doch keiner aus. Und ich werde Quidditch vermissen."

Charlie war in diesem Jahr in der Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen worden. Er war sehr gut. Sie hatten den Pokal gewonnen, was nicht zuletzt ihm zu verdanken war.

„Kannst du bei dir zu Hause nicht Quidditch spielen?"

„Doch, aber meine kleinen Geschwister dürfen noch nicht auf Besen steigen und mit Bill allein ist es auf Dauer auch öde." antwortete er betrübt.

Sam nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und was hast du den Rest der Ferien vor?", fragte sie. Sie wollte wissen, was Leute in ihrem Alter so in ihrer Freizeit taten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie wusste das Muggelkinder oft einen Ball auf der Straße umher kickten. Aber warum das Spaß machen sollte, war ihr schleierhaft. Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Was hast du denn vor? Fährst du in die Ferien?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich werde wie sonst auch viel lesen."

„Du willst 2 Monate nur lesen?", fragte Charlie schockiert. „Warum spielst du nicht auch etwas Quidditch?"

„Ich kann nicht Quidditch spielen. Ich hab noch nicht mal einen Besen."

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du es lernst. Willst du nicht in den Ferien mal zu uns kommen und ich bring dir Quidditch bei?"

Sam sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ist das dein Ernst."

Er nickte lächelnd.

„Dann gern. Aber wir müssen mir zuerst einen Besen kaufen gehen."

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und sagte:

„Aber klar doch. Mit Besen kenne ich mich aus. Ich schicke dir am Besten eine Eule, dann gehen wir mal zusammen in die Winkelgasse und kaufen dir einen Besen und dann lernst du das beste Spiel der Welt."

Sam lachte und musste zugeben, dass sie sich sehr über dieses Versprechen freute.


	6. 1987 Kapitel 5

Wie immer... ich missbrauche nur Rowlings Welt für meine Fantasie und erfinde noch was dazu, also nichts gehört mir.

So und jetzt gibts mal eine neue Regel! Ich merke sehr wohl, dass ihr mein FF lest und deswegen gibts jetzt nur noch neue Kapitel, wenn ich auch ein Review bekomme! _zungerausstreck _und natürlich, wenn ich ein neues Kapitel geschrieben habe, aber darüber solltet ihr euch keine Sorgen machen.

So, dieses Kapitel gibts jetzt noch ohne Review und es ist sehr lang. Gewöhnt euch nicht daran.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**5**

Sie saß in der Bibliothek des Anwesens der Blacks als eine Eule kam. Sie hatten seit einer Woche Ferien und sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Charlie sich so schnell melden würde. Die Eule klopfte an das einzige Fenster, bei dem die Fensterläden nicht fest vernagelt waren. Kaum hatte sie das Fenster schwirrte eine kleine Eule herein und setzte sich auf einen der alten Sessel. Sie band vorsichtig den Brief vom Fuß der kleinen Eule und riss ihn begierig auf. Dieser Brief war nicht von Charlie.

_Hallo Sam,_

_es ist jetzt vielleicht etwas komisch, dass ich dir schreibe, aber ich wollte dich mal fragen ob du Lust hast, mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. _

_Ich weiß, wir haben noch keine zwei Worte miteinander gewechselt, aber du bist mir das ganze Jahr lang aufgefallen und ich würde mich freuen von dir zu hören. Ich würde dich ganz einfach gern etwas näher kennen lernen._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Markus Grey_

Sie schluckte. Markus Grey? Warum sollte sie gerade ihm aufgefallen sein? Sie grübelte lange, was und ob sie ihm antworten sollte. Doch offenbar bestand Markus darauf, denn am Abend war seine Eule noch immer nicht wieder verschwunden. Was eventuell auch an Kreachers Eulenkeksen lag. Aber scheinbar dachte sie gar nicht daran zu gehen, bevor sie nicht einen Brief an ihren Fuß bekam.

Samara entschied sich für eine kurze Antwort, die sie aber erst am nächsten Tag abschicken wollte. Sie schrieb ihm, dass sie im Moment im Urlaub sei und auch wenn sie wieder da war, kaum Zeit dafür hätte. Damit musste er sich zufrieden geben.

Eine weitere Woche ging ins Land und Sam verbrachte ihre Zeit nur mit Lesen. An einem verregneten Mittag klopfte erneut eine Eule an ihr Fenster. Als sie sich umsah bemerkte sie gleich, dass es nicht Markus Eule war. Sie öffnete und eine zerzauste alte Eule fiel hinein. Mit einem dumpfen Ton knallte sie auf den Boden, wo sie sich gleich wieder aufrappelte und schüttelte. Dann streckte sie stolz ihr Bein nach vorne, dass Sam den Brief abnehmen konnte. Sofort als der Brief los war kam Kreacher mit einem Handtuch angelaufen und wickelte die Eule hinein. Er wollte offenbar vermeiden, dass sie alles nass machte. Die Eule lies sich das gern gefallen und gurrte zufrieden. Sam allerdings versuchte den Brief schnell zu trocknen. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihn jetzt öffnete, würde sie ihn nur zerreißen. Sie legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Kaminsims und versuchte die Schrift zu entziffern. Sie versuchte zu erraten, von wem der Brief war. Die Schrift kannte sie, aber konnte sie nicht einordnen. Also musste sie wohl warten, bis der Brief trocken war. Auch diese Eule wollte nicht wieder gehen. Diesmal lag es wohl auch am Wetter. Und an den Eulenkeksen. Zufrieden setzte sie sich auf die Lehne von Samaras Sessel vor dem Kamin und steckte den Kopf unter ihren Flügel. Sam las wieder in ihrem Buch und als sie wieder auf sah war es draußen schon dunkel. Sie erhob sich und stellte fest, dass der Brief endlich trocken war. Sie öffnete ihn und ihr erster Blick fiel auf die Unterschrift. Er war von Charlie.

_Hallo Sam,_

_wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast regnet es heute stark, also kann ich heute nicht spielen, sondern dir endlich schreiben. Tut mir auch Leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Sei so gut und behalte Errol heute bei dir. Er ist schon sehr alt und schafft den Weg wohl nicht zwei Mal. Ich bin mir sicher, du sorgst gut für ihn._

_Wenn du Lust hast können wir morgen deinen Besen kaufen gehen. Wenn du Errol früh genug los schickst, weiß ich, dass wir uns um 14 Uhr in der Winkelgasse treffen. Vor Gringotts?_

_Und dann können wir auch gleich mit Trainieren anfangen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, dass du auch in die Mannschaft kommst._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Charlie._

Lächelnd sah sie die Eule an. Errol hieß sie also.

Samara ging ins Bett und stand am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich früh auf. Sie schrieb Charlie einen kurzen Brief, dass der Treffpunkt und die Zeit in Ordnung war und schickte Errol auf den Heimweg. Dann sah sie unter die Diele in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie ihr Geld versteckte und fragte sich, was so ein Besen wohl kostete. Schließlich nahm sie ein paar Gallonen heraus und wollte zur Bank gehen, falls es nicht reichen sollte. Sie sah auf die Uhr und überlegte was sie bis zum Treffen noch tun sollte. Sie überlegte ob sie neue Schuluniformen brauchte und schlüpfte hinein. Allerdings war Sam in dem Jahr nicht viel gewachsen und sehr zierlich geblieben. Ein Jahr würden diese Uniformen sicher noch passen. Also durchforstete sie ihre Schulsachen und bemerkte, dass sie neue Tinte und neue Federn brauchte. Auch in die Apotheke sollte sie noch gehen und die Zaubertrank-Vorräte noch auffrischen.

Es war gegen 12 Uhr als sie das Haus verließ. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass sie auch neues Flohpulver brauchte. Also führte ihr erster Weg in die Apotheke. In der Winkelgasse war nicht viel los. Die meisten waren um diese Zeit beim Mittagessen oder saßen in einem der Kaffees der Gasse. Ihre Vorräte hatte sie schnell aufgefrischt. Allerdings war es mehr als gedacht und sie hatte eine schwere Tüte zu tragen. Ein paar Häuser weiter war auch der Schreibwarenladen und sie ging hinein. Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach sich bunte Federn zu kaufen, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder und entschied sich für schwarze Federn. Sie sah wieder auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal 13 Uhr geworden. Also ging sie wieder zurück zu den Kaminen und stellte ihre Tüten zu Hause ab. Außerdem ließ sie ihren Umhang zu Hause, es war recht warm geworden. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie flohte zurück in die Winkelgasse und ging gemütlich zu Gringotts und setzte sich dort auf die Stufen um auf Charlie zu warten.

Wenig später kam er auch auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn schon von weitem Winken und erhob sich. Er lächelte sie an und zu ihrer Überraschung zog er sie an sich und drückte sie herzlich.

„Was hast du nur mit Errol gemacht? Der war heute morgen richtig aufgedreht."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hat Kreacher was unter seine Kekse gemischt."

„Kreacher?"

„Hauself."

Charlie sah sie überrascht an.

„Ihr habt einen Hauself. Meine Mutter wünscht sich auch seit Jahren einen. Darf ich ihn mir mal für einen Tag ausleihen? Zum Geburtstag meiner Mutter. Die würde sich sicher freuen."

Sam lachte.

„Von mir aus schon, aber er wird nicht begeistert sein. In seinen Augen seid ihr bestimmt Blutsverräter."

„Warum das?"

„Vergiss es."

Samara sah zu Boden. Sie wollte Charlie nicht beleidigen.

„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte sie schnell.

Charlie nickte und zog sie zu _Qualität für Quidditch_.

„Und was für einen Besen willst du?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab doch keine Ahnung davon. Ich dachte ich nehme einfach den Besen, den du nehmen würdest. Ich vertraue die da voll und ganz."

Charlie begann sofort zu grinsen und führte sie zum ersten Besen.

„Also hier haben wir den Sauberwisch 4. Das ist seit langem der erste Besen, der von Sauberwisch heraus kam. Sauberwisch hat den ersten Rennbesen überhaupt raus gebracht. Der ist schon mal sehr gut."

Er zog sie eine Vitrine weiter.

„Das ist der Komet 2-30. Wie jeder Komet ist er mit dem Horton-Keitch-Bremszauber ausgestattet. Nach wie vor einzigartig unter den heutigen Rennbesen."

Samara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was du in deiner Freizeit machst. Du lernst Quidditch-Magazine auswendig."

Charlie grinste.

„Das sind die Besen, die ich mir kaufen würde."

„Und welchen hast du jetzt?

„Einen Komet 1-50."

„Und was ist jetzt der Unterschied zwischen den beiden hier und deinem Komet?"

Samara stellte absichtlich so viele Fragen. Sie sah Charlie an, dass er hier in seinem Element war. Sie hätte niemals so viel gefragt, wenn es ihn nicht so ein Strahlen ins Gesicht zaubern würde. Sie hätte einfach den Besen genommen, den er ihr in die Hand gedrückt hätte.

„Also, der Sauberwisch ist sehr stabil und beschleunigt von 0 auf 100 in nur 30 Sekunden. Der Komet 2-30 ist auch stabil, aber beschleunigt nicht ganz so schnell auf 100. Macht aber keinen großen Unterschied. Allerdings ist er mit dem Horton-Keitch-Bremszauber ausgestattet. Das, wie ich schon sagte, einzigartig ist. Mein Komet ist noch etwas langsamer als die Beiden, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich komm sehr gut mit ihm klar." erklärte er eifrig.

„Ja und welcher ist jetzt besser für mich? Wenn der Komet so super bremst, falle ich dann nicht vorne über?"

Charlie lachte laut.

„Darüber hab ich jetzt noch nie nachgedacht. Aber ich finde sie schenken sich nicht viel. Beide haben Vorteile."

Sam sah ihn fragend an.

„Nimm doch einfach den, der dir optisch besser gefällt."

„Hm... nein, ich nehme den Komet. Wenn du mit Komet zufrieden bist, muss er gut sein."

Charlie nickte zufrieden und winkte den Verkäufer zu sich.

Die Beiden verließen breit Grinsend den Laden mit dem Besen unter dem Arm. Wie wenn sie es abgesprochen hätten, sahen sie gleichzeitig auf die Uhr und bemerkten, dass es gar nicht so lange gedauert hatte.

Sie sahen sich an und Sam fragte:

„Und jetzt?"

„Wir können zu mir gehen und den Besen ausprobieren."

Sie nickte. Sie war sehr gespannt darauf, wie es bei den Weasleys wohl aussah. Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand sie zu sich nach Hause einlud. Sie gingen zu den Kaminen und Charlie erklärte ihr, was sie sagen musste. Fuchsbau hieß das Haus. Charlie ging voraus damit Sam den Ausstieg nicht verpasste.

Sam fand sich in einer kleinen voll gestopften Küche wieder, wo Mrs. Weasley am Herd stand und sie mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte.

„Hallo Samara. Wollt ihr Quidditch spielen?"

Sam nickte schüchtern. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Mrs. Weasleys Art verschreckte sie ein bisschen.

„Sam kommst du?"

Charlie nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie in den Garten. Etwas weiter weg war ein kleiner Hügel mit Obstbäumen. Er erklärte ihr, dass sie dort spielen konnten, wenn sie nicht zu hoch flogen, merkte das keiner. Sam war schon mal geflogen. Im ersten Schuljahr bekam man Unterricht im Fliegen. Doch dort war sie auf einem Shooting Star geflogen. Diese Besen waren sehr kippelig und langsam. Zum lernen geeignet, aber nicht um Quidditch zu spielen.

„Charlie?"

„Ja?"

„Wollen wir nicht vorerst die Besen tauschen? Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn ich auf einem langsameren Besen lerne. Oder?"

Charlies Augen glänzten.

„Du meinst, ich darf erst deinen neuen Komet fliegen?"

Samara nickte und Charlie schwang sich sofort auf ihren Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Unsicher bestieg sie den Komet 1-50 und stieß sich ebenfalls ab. In der Luft trafen sie sich. Charlie bremste kurz vor ihr ab.

„Du kennst die Regeln. Oder?"

„Ja." nickte sie stolz.

„Gut, dann können wir uns ja heute einfach nur einen Ball zu werfen und verschiedene Flugmanöver üben."

„Was immer der Meister sagt."grinste sie und Charlie flog nach unten um einen kleinen Ball im fliegen vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Angeber." brummelte Sam.

Das wurde ihr Verhängnis, denn prompt bekam sie den Ball gegen den Kopf.

„HEY!"

Charlie lachte laut.

„Du musst aufpassen."

Er holte den Ball wieder und diesmal war sie vorbereitet. Sie fing den Ball zwar nicht, aber wenigstens hatte sie ihn kommen sehen. Diesmal traf er sie am Arm.

„Das ist ein brutaler Sport." entschied sie.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter und als sie den Ball dann endlich mal fing, fiel sie fast vom Besen. Charlie amüsierte sich köstlich. Auch Samara fand immer mehr Spaß daran und bekam den Dreh so langsam heraus.

Völlig vertieft in das Spiel bemerkten sie gar nicht, wie spät es wurde, bis sie eine Stimme von unten hörten:

„Es gibt Abendessen."

Bill stand zwischen den Bäumen und beobachtete sie. Die Beiden landeten kurz vor ihm.

„Dann sollte ich mal so langsam nach Hause."

„Du bist selbstverständlich zum Essen eingeladen. Mum hat schon für dich gedeckt."

Samara errötete.

„Das ist aber nett."

„Ist doch klar, Kleine." sagte Bill, legte seine Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie ins Haus.

Tatsächlich hatte Mrs. Weasley für Samara auch ein Gedeck aufgelegt und die gesamte Familie saß bereits am Tisch.

„Danke für die Einladung." bedankte sich Samara höflich.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley lächelten sie freundlich an.

„Freunde unserer Kinder sind uns immer Willkommen." sagte Mr. Weasley. „Du musst nur wissen, dass es bei uns am Tisch sehr laut werden kann. Mit unseren kleinen Chaoten."

Er sah stolz in die Runde und blickte auf seine Kinder an.

Das Essen, dass darauf folgte war mit „Chaotisch" noch sehr höflich beschrieben und erklärte, warum Charlie so gut den Bällen beim Quidditch ausweichen konnte. Fred und George, die 8-Jährigen Zwillinge hatten großen Spaß daran ihre Löffel als Kartoffel-Schleuder zu missbrauchen. Ron, der mit 6 Jahren der Jüngste der Jungs war, tat es ihnen mit Freuden nach. Auch wenn seine Technik noch nicht so ausgereift war, traf er doch hin und wieder recht gut. Ginny, die Jüngste war 5 Jahre alt, fing wegen mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit an zu schreien und in den Kartoffelbrei zu schlagen, der dadurch durch die ganze Küche spritzte. Percy, 3 Jahre jünger als Charlie, saß stocksteif aus seinem Platz und wich nur hin und wieder einer Erbse oder anderem Schleudermaterial aus und schien sehr desinteressiert. Bill grinste breit auf seinem Platz und schubste Sam nur hin und wieder zur Seite damit sie nicht getroffen wurde. Charlie hingegen machte sich einen Spaß daraus alles was auf ihn zu kam geschickt mit dem Löffel ab zu wehren. Allerdings landete so manche abgewehrte Erbse auch mal bei seinen Eltern im Gesicht. Währenddessen versuchte Mrs. Weasley die aufgebrachte Ginny zu beruhigen und Mr. Weasley bemühte sich die Zwillinge mit dem Argument „Wir haben einen Gast." von der Essensschlacht ab zu bringen, was aber auch nichts brachte.

Jetzt konnte Sam verstehen, warum Mrs. Weasley dringend einen Hauself brauchte. Als das Abendessen vorbei war, war es bereits weit nach 21 Uhr.

„Oh Samara, es ist schon spät. Musst du nicht nach Hause? Deine Mutter macht sich bestimmt Sorgen."

Daran hatte Sam gar nicht gedacht, also sprang sie schnell auf und sagte.

„Ja, ich sollte wirklich gehen."

Sie sah zu Charlie, der ihr ihren Besen reichte.

„Danke für den Unterricht Charlie. Hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht."

„Aber klar doch. Wenn du willst können wir morgen weiter machen. Vielleicht will Bill ja auch mit spielen?"

Er sah zu seinem Bruder, der eifrig nickte.

„Morgen kommt auch Markus. Wir könnten 2 gegen 2 spielen."

„Markus?", fragte Sam argwöhnisch.

„Markus Grey, er ist Jäger in unserer Mannschaft."

Das hatte sie total vergessen. Er würde doch nicht sauer sein, wenn sie lieber mit den Weasleys Quidditch spielte, als mit ihm Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Also nickte sie und fragte:

„Wann kann ich denn kommen?"

Die beiden Jungs sahen zu ihren Eltern und diese nickten.

„Wenn du willst schon morgens. Dann können wir noch ein bisschen üben." sagte Charlie daraufhin. „Ist 10 ok?"

Sam nickte wieder, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und nahm ihr Flohpulver aus der Tasche. Warf ein bisschen in den Kamin und sagte „Grimmauldplatz 12"

Sie landete direkt vor Kreacher Füßen, der sie aufgeregt ansah.

„Wo war die Herrin so lange? Kreacher hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich war bei Freunden, Kreacher. Keine Sorge."

Sie rappelte sich auf und sagte:

„Kreacher, ich werde morgen wieder lange weg sein. Würdest du mich um 9 wecken und Frühstück machen?"

Dieser nickte eifrig und verschwand in der Küche. Sie lächelte und ging nach oben, wo sie sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen lies und sofort ein schlief.

Sie schlief durch bis am Morgen und Kreacher sie mit breitem Grinsen weckte.

„Herrin, das Frühstück ist fertig und ihre Schuhe hat Kreacher auch geputzt."

„Danke Kreacher. Wie ist das Wetter heute?"

„Die Sonne scheint, Herrin."

Sam stieg aus dem Bett und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann ging sie ins Bad und wusch sich. Dann nahm sie sich eine Hose und ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank. So etwas hatte sie schon lange nicht getragen. Normalerweise trug sie Spitzenkleider anno 1880 aber der gestrige Tag auf dem Besen hatte gezeigt, dass sie eher unpassend waren.

Sie ging nach unten, als ihr plötzliche eine Idee kam. Als sie am Tisch saß fragte sie zu Kreacher:

„Kennst du die Familie Weasley?"

„Kreacher kennt den Namen der Familie. Sie sind mit Ihnen verwandt. Sie gehörten einst zu der Familie Black. Aber sie haben das Blut verraten."

„Würdest du mit zu ihnen kommen?"

„Kreacher bei Blutsverrätern im Haus?"

Sam nickte.

„Wenn Eure Tante das gehört hätte. Herrin, Kreacher wollte das nicht. Aber wenn Herrin es möchte kommt Kreacher mit."

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit kommen würdest und Mrs. Weasley ein bisschen helfen könntest. Es wäre ja nur für heute. Und hier im Haus hast du nicht so viel zu tun. Und vielleicht magst du sie ja sogar."

Kreacher nickte schwermütig. Und Sam strahlte ihn an.

„Du bist der Beste Kreacher."

Also gingen die Beiden 5 Minuten vor 10 zum Kamin. Sie nahm den Hauself an die Hand, in die andere Hand nahm sie ihren neuen Besen und Kreacher warf Flohpulver in den Kamin.

„Fuchsbau." sagte Sam laut und wenig später purzelten die Beiden in die Küche der Weasleys wo die Familie am Tisch saß und aß.

„Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie die Weasleys. „Das hier ist Kreacher."

Mrs. Weasley sah sie mit großen Augen fragend an.

„Ich habe Kreacher mitgebracht das er Ihnen heute ein bisschen helfen kann. Und Kreacher wird sich benehmen und auf Mrs. Weasley hören." sagte sie mit ernsten Ton zu Kreacher.

Mrs. Weasley lachte sie sofort freudig an, während Kreacher eher deprimiert im Raum umher sah.

„Das ist so nett von dir Samara. Etwas Hilfe kann ich immer gut gebrauchen. Und natürlich ist es auch nett von dir, Kreacher, dass du mir helfen möchtest."

Kreacher nickte stumm und drückte Sams Hand etwas fester. Sie sah zu ihm hinunter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Gut, dann können wir ja in den Garten gehen." sagte Charlie und erhob sich.

„Ich komm dann später nach." erwiderte Bill.

„Gut, Kreacher, wenn irgendetwas ist, ich bin bei den Bäumen dort oben."

Sam deutete durch das Fenster zum Obstgarten und ging mit Charlie nach draußen. Kreacher blieb traurig in der Küche zurück und Mrs. Weasley bat ihn sofort den Tisch ab zu räumen und ihr zu helfen das Geschirr zu spülen.

Charlie nahm seinen Besen aus dem Gartenhaus und sie stapften zu den Bäumen hoch. Er sah sie prüfend an.

„Ist ganz komisch dich mit Hosen zu sehen."

„Ist einfach praktischer. Stehen sie mir denn?"

Er sah sie nochmal prüfend an und meinte dann:

„Ja, ist ok. Aber vielleicht sollten wir nochmal zusammen einkaufen gehen und dir ein neues Outfit zu legen."

„Ach, von Mode hast du auch noch Ahnung?"

Charlie lachte.

„Na das nicht unbedingt. Aber ich weiß, dass man solche Sachen heute nicht mehr trägt. Damit wirst du zwischen Muggeln trotzdem auffallen."

„So oft bin ich nicht zwischen Muggeln unterwegs, als das es wichtig wäre nicht auf zu fallen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kannst es dir überlegen. Das Angebot steht."

Sam errötete.

„Danke."

Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen, diesmal jeder auf seinen Eigenen und Charlie fing gleich an zu fluchen, was für eine Umstellung das doch war, nach dem gestrigen Tag. Sie warfen sich den Ball zu und Charlie erklärte ihr ein paar Manöver. Irgendwann fragte Sam:

„Wann kommt eigentlich Markus?"

„Er wollte nach dem Mittagessen kommen. Warum?"

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie Charlie von dem Brief erzählen sollte.

„Weil er mir eine Eule geschickt hat, ob ich mal mit ihm weg gehe. Und ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust. Also hab ich ihm geschrieben, dass ich noch im Urlaub bin und danach wohl auch keine Zeit hätte."

Charlie lachte.

„Der gute Markus hat also ein Auge auf dich geworfen."

„Das ist nicht witzig."

„Doch, ist es." meinte Charlie immer noch laut lachend. „Aber ist doch kein Problem. Dann bist du eben erst wieder zurück und das wir Quidditch spielen wollen war ja schon länger geplant. Also, was solls?!"

„Und du bleibst auch bei der Geschichte?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Klar. Ist doch kein Problem."

„Ich auch!", kam es von unten gerufen.

Bill stand mit seinem Besen zwischen den Bäumen und kam jetzt zu ihnen nach oben geflogen.

„Wo warst du denn im Urlaub?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Wie wäre es denn mit einer alten Tante in Deutschland? Dort ist es langweilig und du musst nicht so viel erzählen." meinte Charlie.

Sie nickte sofort zustimmend.

Die Drei spielten noch eine Weile und dann rief Mrs. Weasley sie zum Essen. Das Mahl verlief ähnlich wie am Abend zuvor. Doch diesmal trug Kreacher das Essen auf und Ginny schrie nicht. Sam bekam eine Karotte an die Backe, was lautes Gelächter zur Folge hatte. Doch niemand, besonders nicht Fred, von dem die Karotte kam, hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie zurück warf und traf. Fred schaute die verdattert an und der Tisch gröhlte. Dann war das Feuer eröffnet und alle warfen wild Essen umher. Percy hielt sich einen Teller vor das Gesicht, was allerdings nicht viel half, denn Charlie bewarf ihn von der Seite. Kreacher stand am Herd, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte immer wieder:

„Wenn das die alte Herrin sehen würde."

Sam hörte das wohl, aber sie ignorierte das. Es tat Kreacher mal ganz gut, wenn er bisschen was zu tun hatte und etwas aus dem Haus kam.

Die wilde Schlacht wollte nicht aufhören. Alle hatten vergessen zu Essen und sogar die Eltern ließen sich mitreißen, aber wohl auch nur, weil sie wussten, dass Kreacher danach aufräumen würde und nicht sie. Und mitten in den Tumult flohte auch noch Markus in die Küche. Er bekam auch prompt eine Nudel an die Stirn. Und wieder gröhlte der ganze Tisch. Allerdings war das dann das Ende des Essenskrieg und alle erhoben sich. Zu viert gingen sie wieder zu den Bäumen hoch. Markus nahm auf dem Weg nach oben sofort den Platz neben Samara ein und fragte:

„Wie war dein Urlaub?"

„Eher langweilig." antwortete sie teilnahmslos.

„Und was hast du jetzt so zu tun, dass du keine Zeit für mich hast?", fragte er weiter.

„Charlie bringt mir Quidditch bei. Das haben wir schon vor den Ferien abgemacht."

Markus nickte enttäuscht aber meinte dann:

„Dann sehen wir uns ja auch ab und zu."

Samara nickte und schwieg dann.

Als sie bei den Bäumen waren stieg sie auf ihren Besen und stieß sich sofort ab. Als alle in der Luft waren bildeten sie 2 Teams. Bill und Markus spielten gegen die anderen Beiden. Charlie erklärte die Regeln. 2 Bäume bildeten jeweils das Tor und die Teams mussten den Ball ins Tor bekommen. Aber so einfach wie es klang war es nicht. Samara hatte große Probleme den Ball überhaupt mal in die Finger zu bekommen. Sie kam noch nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit des Besens klar. Mehrfach fiel sie fast vom Besen und einmal krachte sie mit Markus zusammen, der sie dann galant wieder auf den Besen schob. Trotz allem hatten sie viel Spaß, unter anderem auch weil Samara auf dem Besen schon unterhaltsam genug war.

Mit der Zeit hatte sie den Dreh aber raus und schaffte es sogar ein Tor zu machen. Zwischendurch machten sie eine Pause und legten sich ins Gras. Kreacher brachte ihnen dann etwas zu trinken und sie sahen in die Wolken. Sie unterhielten sich über die Schule, lästerten über Lehrer und schwiegen hin und wieder einfach nur.

Dann bildeten sie neue Teams. Quidditch gegen Bücher nannten sie es. Das bedeutete, dass Bill und Sam gegen Charlie und Markus spielten. Quidditch zerquetschte die Bücher. Bill war zwar gut, aber gegen Quidditchspieler, die zusammen in einem Team spielten hatten die beiden Laien keine Chance. Nach einer vernichtenden Niederlage setzten sie sich wieder ins Gras. Alle waren aus der Puste und ihnen taten die Glieder weh. Es war Nachmittag und Markus entschied sich, wieder nach Haus zu gehen. Er verabredete sich mit ihnen erneut für den nächsten Tag und flohte nach Hause. Kreacher sah Samara schon hoffnungsvoll an aber Bill sagte zu ihr:

„Hey, ich wollte dir noch ein paar Bücher aus leihen, die dir vielleicht gefallen."

Er schob sie zur Treppe und führte sie in sein Zimmer. Das Treppenhaus war gewunden und schief. Jede Stufe hatte eine andere Höhe und man tat gut daran sich am Geländer fest zu halten. Bills Zimmer war klein und es standen zwei Betten darin.

„Ich teile mein Zimmer mit Charlie." erklärte er.

Man sah sofort welche Seite Charlies war. An den Wänden hingen viele Poster von Quidditchspielern und auf Bills Seite waren viele Regale, die voller Bücher waren. Sam überflog die Titel und fand kaum einen, den sie nicht kannte und sagte:

„Die Meisten hab ich selbst. Aber eine interessante Mischung hast du da. Du magst Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste, oder?"

Bill nickte heftig.

„Leider darf ich die interessanten Bücher nicht lesen. Mum und Dad verbieten es mir. Sie sagen dafür bin ich noch zu jung."

„Ich hab viele Bücher über dunkle Künste." entfuhr es ihr.

Bill sah sie erstaunt an. Und Sam sagte als Erklärung nur schnell:

„Ich bin eine Black. Meine Familie hat sich damit gerühmt schwarze Magie an zu wenden."

„Und hast du die Bücher gelesen?"

Sam nickte.

„Und deine Eltern haben recht, du bist noch zu jung dafür."

„Aber du hast sie gelesen, ja?", antwortete er pikiert.

„Ich bin damit aufgewachsen und es hat noch nie jemanden interessiert, was ich lese und was nicht."

Bill sah sie an.

„Das ist aber schade. Was ist mit deiner Mutter, schaut sie nicht danach?"

„Nein."

Und das war nicht mal gelogen. Ihre Mutter war kurz nach ihrer Geburt gestorben. Sie konnte also schlecht danach schauen. Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an bis Sam sagte:

„Ich kann dir morgen ja mal ein Buch mit bringen. Es ist interessant und nicht sehr schwarz Magisch. Vielleicht solltest du es aber trotzdem verstecken. Ich werde es in einen anderen Umschlag stecken damit es nicht auf fällt."

Bill nickte stumm. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Dieses Mädchen wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr wie eine 12 Jährige. Sie schien wieder so alt und hart wie am ersten Tag als er sie kennen gelernt hatte.

„Danke." sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich sollte jetzt vielleicht gehen."

Sie gingen zusammen runter, Sam verabschiedete sich von allen, nahm Kreacher wieder an der Hand und sie flohten nach Hause.

Kreacher lief sofort durch das ganze Haus, ob noch alles in Ordnung war und machte sich daran zu kochen. Beim Abendessen sagte er dann:

„Kreacher mag das Haus der Weasleys nicht. Aber die Weasleys waren sehr nett zu Kreacher. Kreacher hatte viel Arbeit."

Samara antwortete mit einem Nicken.

„Geht es der Herrin gut?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut Kreacher. Ich bin nur müde."

Sie lächelte matt und als sie aufgegessen hatte ging sie in die Bibliothek. Dort suchte sie nach dem Buch für Bill. _Schockierende Wahrheiten über schwarze Magie_ hieß es. Darin waren viele schwarze Zauber beschrieben; welche Auswirkungen sie hatten. Allerdings nicht wie man sie anwendete. Sam wollte nicht das Bill schwarze Magie erlernte. Sie wollte ihm nur vor Augen führen was für Auswirkungen sie haben konnte. In dem Buch waren viele Bilder von Verwüstungen durch schwarze Magie. Als sie es gefunden hatte nahm sie den Einband von _Bezaubernde Hexe_ und schlug ihn um das Buch. Es war der Umschlag eines Liebesromans ihrer Tante, die sie heimlich zu lesen pflegte. Sie hoffte, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht auf die Idee kam so ein Buch von ihrem Sohn zu leihen. Wenig später ging sie dann zu Bett.

Am nächsten Tag stand sie wieder früh auf. Zwar hatte sie sich mit den Jungs erst für den Mittag verabredet aber sie wollte noch nach Muggel-London um ein zu kaufen. Charlies Beschwerde über ihre Kleidung nagte an ihr. Gegen 10 Uhr flohte sie in die Winkelgasse und ging zu Gringotts um Geld zu wechseln. Dann verließ sie die Zauberwelt und ging Richtung Camden Market. Dort stöberte sie eine Weile und kam dann schwer bepackt wieder zum Grimmauldplatz. Dort breitete sie ihre Beute auf dem Bett aus und betrachtete sie zufrieden. Sie entfernte die Etiketten und sortierte die Kleider dann in ihren Schrank ein. Eine schwarze Hose und ein rotes T-Shirt mit aufgedrucktem, schwarzen Totenkopf ließ sie draußen und zog sich die Sachen gleich an.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass Kreacher das Essen wohl schon fertig hatte und so ging sie nach unten. Wie immer stand das Essen schon pünktlich auf dem Tisch.

Danach flohte sie zu den Weasleys.

Charlie war tief beeindruckt von Sams Einkaufstour und bestätigte ihr einen guten Geschmack. Markus kam wenige Augenblicke später in die Küche gerollt. Bill war noch auf seinem Zimmer. Sam schickte die Beiden vor und ging zu Bill nach oben. Sie wollte ihm noch das Buch gegeben, wenn keiner der Anderen dabei war. Sie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und wenige Sekunden später bat Bill sie herein. Er lag auf seinem Bett mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch vor sich.

„Hey Bill." begrüßte sie ihn zaghaft.

Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er wegen Gestern sauer auf sie war. Er setzte sich auf und klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. Sie setzte sich schüchtern neben ihn. Sie schwiegen.

„Tut mir Leid wegen gestern." brach es dann gleichzeitig aus ihnen heraus. Sie sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, wegen deiner Mutter und so. Ich darf nicht über euch richten." entschuldigte sich Bill.

„Mir tut es Leid, dass ich dich bevormunden wollte. Du bist wirklich alt genug um das selbst zu entscheiden." antwortete sie.

Er lächelte sie an, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Drückte sie kurz und ließ sie wieder los. Sam nahm das Buch aus ihrer Tasche und gab es ihm.

„Vielleicht ist es interessant für dich. Wunder dich bitte nicht über den Umschlag. Das ist ein Roman meiner Tante. Ich dachte darin wirkt das Buch harmlos." sagte sie dazu.

Bill löste den Umschlag und las den Titel. Dann meinte er:

„Das Buch steht in Hogwarts in der verbotenen Abteilung."

Sam sah nochmal auf den Einband und vermutete kurz, dass sie das falsche Buch erwischt hatte, doch es war das Richtige.

„So heftig fand ich es gar nicht. Wir haben noch viel schlimmere zu Hause stehen." sagte sie beiläufig.

„Und so was liest du tatsächlich aus Langeweile?", fragte Bill argwöhnisch.

„Wir haben fast nichts Anderes zu Hause."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und schob das Buch wortlos unter sein Kopfkissen.

„Wollen wir dann?"

„Hm?"

„Quidditch spielen."

„Ach ja."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Obstgarten.

Markus und Charlie liefen scherzend zu den Bäumen hinauf, als Charlie fragte:

„Warum schreibst du Sam Briefe? Mir ist gar nicht auf gefallen, dass du sie magst."

Markus lief rot an und gab zu:

„Erst war das auch gar nicht meine Idee. Du weißt ja, dass ich auch aus einer alten Familie komme? Weißt du, früher waren die Blacks eng mit uns befreundet. Doch als du weißt schon wer immer mehr Macht bekam entschied sich meine Familie gegen ihn zu kämpfen und die Blacks nicht. Wir wurden auch zu Blutsverrätern und seither gab es keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Blacks. Speziell meine Großmutter vermisst das sehr. Und als sie hörte, dass wieder eine Black in Hogwarts ist, dachte sie, ich könnte mich ja mit ihr anfreunden und so könnten wir den Kontakt zu den Blacks wieder auf bauen. Aber inzwischen muss ich zu geben, dass ich Sam sehr mag. Sie ist wirklich toll."

Charlie grübelte eine Weile und sagte dann:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sam da mit macht. Also was eure Familien angeht. Sie spricht nie über ihre Familie. Ich glaube sie ist selbst nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen. Außerdem... überleg mal. Sie ist in Gryffindor. Alle anderen Blacks waren immer in Slytherin. Ich würde warten bis sie selbst darüber spricht."

Markus nickte zustimmend.

„War ja wie gesagt auch nicht meine Idee."

„Und was das andere angeht," fügte Charlie hinzu. „HAHA! Du bist in Sam verknallt!"

Markus stieß ihn unsanft zu Seite.

„Halt die Klappe. Das hab ich gar nicht gesagt. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich sie nett finde."

Charlie grinste still in sich hinein. Markus konnte erzählen was er wollte. Dann bestiegen sie ihre Besen und begannen sich den Ball zu, zu werfen.

Wenig später stießen auch Bill und Sam zu ihnen und sie bildeten erneut Teams. Am Abend legten sie sich wieder erschöpft ins Gras und Markus sagte zu Sam:

„Kompliment, du wirst immer besser. Vielleicht kommst du ja wirklich ins Team."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern überlegte ob sie ins Team wollte. Es machte ihr viel Spaß zu spielen aber wirklich in die Mannschaft?

So verging der Sommer recht schnell. Sie verbrachte die Zeit mit Lesen und Quidditch spielen bei den Weasleys. Eine Woche bevor die Schule wieder begann kamen die neuen Bücherlisten und sie ging allein in die Winkelgasse. Prompt lief sie den Weasleys in die Arme. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schienen etwas enttäuscht das sie allein unterwegs war. Sie hatten wohl darauf gehofft ihre Mutter kennen zu lernen. Doch sie fragten nicht danach. Die Weasleys hatten gemerkt, dass sie nicht gern über ihre Familie sprach.

Am Abend vor dem 1. September viel Samara glücklich in ihr Bett. Sie freute sich auf die Schule, auf Celine und Melanie, die ihr im Sommer ein paar Briefe geschrieben hatten. Aber ein bisschen traurig war sie auch. Denn in der Schule würde sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Bill und Charlie verbringen können. Höchstens wenn sie auch in die Quidditchmannschaft kam. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie bald daraufhin ein.


End file.
